Different Miraculous same fate
by Royal2
Summary: Whats happens if Marinette was chosen to be the holder of the fox Miraculous. Now lets see what happens. Rated t for future swearing that might happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the date.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug in this story is if Marinette was meant for the Fox medallion. This is a Marinette x Nathaniel don't like don't care. This is inspired by** **imthepunchlord's Lucky Fox Paradox who said I could make this. Thanks to Silverbell2002 for your help and promise.**

 **Disclaimer.**

 _Thought._

 **Outside POV**

The events of the day played in Marinette's mind as she laid on her bed; first with Nathaniel being humiliated in front of the whole class and later with Chloe being attacked in the library by falling berets and a giant hairdryer. Luckily, Ladybug and Chat Noir came and saved her. While the thought settled in, Marinette didn't see a figure standing outside her window.

Suddenly a strange noise came from the window next to her and Marinette turned to see the glass disappearing, a figure soon walking in a minute later. She became frightened as the strange looking person came further into her room. He had on a white shirt with black lines with yellow, blue, and red circles in the middle of his chest. He also had what looked like a sketch pad and a pen tightly clasped in his hand. His red hair faded into a purple at the tips that matched his skin, a black mask emphasizing his green eyes.

By this point, Marinette was freaking out and backed away, her voice shaking as she asked, "W-Who are you?"

"I'm the Evillustrator." The voice sounded familiar.

"Nathaniel, is that you?" Marinette was a bit surprised as he nodded his head and she continued, "Why are you here? Are you here to hurt me?"

He looked shocked but quickly assured her, "No I would never! You're Marinette, the sweetest and most perfect girl I have ever seen. Not like Chloe, who is evil and vile; I could never hurt you."

Marinette blushed at his comment and Nathaniel drew something on his sketchpad, a piece of paper soon came out of nowhere, gently floating towards Marinette. She caught it and read the short sentence, admiring the drawings that came with it. It was an invitation to Nathaniel's birthday party.

"Today is your birthday." Marinette's eyes widen in realization and looked up to ask, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

He didn't reply.

Feeling bad that Nathaniel got akumatized on his birthday, Marinette decided to make the best out of the situation, "I'll go to your birthday party, Nathaniel," A smile lit up his face and Marinette quickly added, "But you have to stop attacking Chloe, I hate violence,"

He agreed, saying how happy he was and told her where and when to meet him. After exiting the window, he came from, he drew the glass back in place. Marinette wrote the place and time on a notebook, soon getting a call from Sabrina asking to meet in the library to work on their project together, which Marinette said yes. As she leaves, she tells her parents that she was going to come home late. On a roof across the street, a woman in a fox custom watched as Marinette ran to the school.

As Marinette reached the library, she saw Sabrina waiting outside. Sabrina waved and waving back, Marinette's notebook slipped out of her grip. Sabrina bent down and grabbed it for Marinette, seeing the note Marinette had written minutes beforehand; Evillustrator hastily written above. A puzzled look crossed Sabrina's face and Marinette said she would explain once they got inside. They went to a secluded place and Marinette told her everything. Sabrina was shocked that her new friend was going on a date with an akuma to save Chloe.

"I thought you hated her," Sabrina whispered.

"True, I don't like her. But that doesn't mean I want her to be attacked, especially with the attitude she has afterward," Marinette informed Sabrina, who nodded in agreement.

A few hours passed by as the two girls worked on their project, soon going their separate ways as they left the school. But instead of going home, Sabrina went to find Alya, knowing if anyone could in touch with Ladybug and Chat Noir, it's her. After a while, Sabrina saw Adrien and headed towards him.

"Adrien, have you seen Alya by any chance?" She asked him.

"What do you need her for?" Hesitating for a moment, Sabrina decides to fill Adrien in on Marinette's plans to meet Evillustrator that evening. He was taken aback a bit but quickly told her where she might find Alya and left running.

Adrien's POV

I thought that today would be another fun easy day but was mistaken as an akuma showed up in school; attacking Chloe and resulting with me having to guard her for most of the afternoon and do some of her work. After Ladybug came and switched places with me, I was going to meet up with Nino and Alya to work on our project when I ran into Sabrina, asking me where Alya was and telling me something that frightened me.

Running to a place where I could transform, I pulled out my phone and opened the Ladyblog seeing a message for Ladybug and me. Once I found a quiet place Plagg came out and before he began protesting, I called out, "Plagg, claws out."

After Plagg was pulled into the miraculous, I was transformed into Chat Noir and raced to Ayla's house. I saw Ladybug and went to her side, her sky-blue hair flashed in the sun and her green eyes danced behind her mask.

I looked over and asked her, "You saw the blogger's post?" She nodded, and we set off again.

As we reached Alya's house, we saw Alya pacing outside on her balcony. She saw us and quickly explained the situation with Marinette. We went to the bridge that was said to be the meet-up point and waited. As we waited, Ladybug said out loud;

"This girl is either brave or stupid." I wanted to retort but even I had to agree to what she said so instead said, "She's trying to protect someone from harm, so we can cut her a break." Ladybug shrugged and looked at the river as the sun turned it a light orange.

After half an hour passed by, we finally saw Marinette walk up to the bridge. As she got about halfway over the bridge, a boat came down the river, the akumatized victim standing on the bow of the boat. He must have spotted Marinette because he stopped the boat and drew a platform for Marinette to climb aboard. Once she was safely on, they began to move again.

Marinette's POV

When I got on the boat I was impressed by the whole thing, the details must have taken him forever to do.

"You did this all by yourself Nathaniel?" He nodded sheepishly but his face glowed with pride and I smiled as we sailed down the river. "Sorry that I don't have a present for you."

He shook his head and blushed a little, "Don't worry about it, your company is all I need. Sorry if that's too cheesy."

He led me to a bench where we sat side by side and I gently laid my head on his shoulder, noticing how his blush from earlier turned a deeper red. As we sat there with only the sound of water lapping the side of the boat, I thought that I saw someone on the side of the river looking back at us. Before I could say anything, Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped on the boat looking at Nathaniel with determined eyes and weapons ready. Nathanial was surprised by the superhero duo and stopped the boat, quickly drawing a bridge as a hint for me to leave.

Before running away, I turned to Nathaniel and kissed his cheek happily whispering, "Happy birthday Nathaniel."

He blushed, and I ran with the sounds of the battle fading behind me. As I reached the bakery, I saw Ladybug's restoring ladybugs zoom past, a blur of red and black. I walked inside and went straight to bed, tired after my adventurous day.

?'s POV

Once the girl's light was off, I jumped onto her balcony, careful not to wake the sleeping girl under me. I de-transformed and Trixx, the fox kwami, came out of my miraculous.

"Are you sure you should do this?" Trixx asked, settling into my cupped hands for the last time.

I nodded, taking off the miraculous and Trixx was magically pulled back into it. I pulled out a box and placed the neckless gently in, feeling its warm surface once more. I crept in her room and placed the box on her desk. To the darkness and sleeping girl, I whispered: "You will have a tough choice kid and I'm sorry." As I left the moonlight turned my blond hair to a pale yellow and I quickly got off the balcony and ran off.

 **TBC sorry if this isn't what you expected but this is the best, I could come up with so far who is the mystery person?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New Fox holder.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir I only own the idea's I use. This chapter will have a mentioning of an akumatized person I will not go in detail of the attack, but I will try to be detailed in the fights with Marinette when she is in them. Thanks to Silverbell2002 for their help.**

 **Disclaimer**

 _Thought_

 **Marinette pov**  
Waking up, I got up and stretch as a yawn escaped. I rub the sleep from my eyes; catching glimpses of last night's dream as it fades away. It was a minute or so before I noticed a strange black box on my desk. I was slightly confused and trying to remember putting it there or even having it yesterday. Curious, I got out of bed and went to the desk, picking up the box and opening it to reveal a fox-tail shaped pendant. A tiny fox came out of the necklace in a swirl of light, surprising me as I jumped back.

The tiny fox yawned and with a groggy voice asked, "Morning Kit, how did you sleep?"

"Who- no -what are you?"

"I'm Trixx and I'm a kwami; more specifically, your Kwami."

"What's a kwami?" I asked, watching as Trixx settled down on my shoulder.

"Kwami are sprite-like, abstract creatures that help grant their holder power," I nodded my head and asked; "Kind of like in Chinese culture?"

Trixx nodded her head, "My last holder chose you to use the Fox Miraculous to protect Paris with Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"You been in Pairs for a while now if you know them."

Trixx nodded again and floated near my face, "Will you be my Miraculous holder?"

"I need to think about it. Is that okay?" I answered: the idea of being chosen to protect Paris overwhelming.

As I got ready for the day a thought suddenly popped up, "Was the person I saw on the roofs yesterday - when I was on the boat - your holder? Before she gave the neckless to me?"

"Yeah, she thought it would be best if I have a younger host to help Ladybug and Chat Noir." Trixx's gaze went to the Miraculous and stayed there for a while. I looked at her, worried, and said, "Sorry if I made you upset." Trixx looked up at me and smiled, "No worries, I'm fine; it's just rare for me to find a holder with good attention on their mind. The fox powers are mostly illusions that help with crime if the holder decides to, but sometimes it doesn't work out that way."

My eyes dropped a little, "Sorry to hear that." Trixx landed on my head and gave me a small pat, "It's okay, it's not your fault."

I nodded my head and looked at my clock. It was getting late and I finished getting ready for school. I put on the Miraculous and Trixx went inside my purse. I went downstairs, grabbed some baked goods and quickly ate. I left the house and started running to school.

When we were close to the school, I slowed down and asked Trixx in a low voice, "What do you eat by the way?" Trixx whispered back, "I like to eat croissants, it's lucky that your parents run a bakery."

I smiled at Trixx but looked up as I got to the school entrance. I ran into Alya who immediately bombarded me with questions, "Are you ok girl, did he hurt you? Did he do anything shady?" I shook my head as I said, "No he didn't Alya, the Akumatized person was very nice to me."

Alya gave me a curt nod but said in a scolding voice, "Don't ever do that again, you don't know how worried I was."

I rubbed the back of my head, and then it came to me, "How did you know about what I was doing?" Alya told me what happened after I and Sabrina left the library and went home. I was happy Sabrina cares for me.

"Hey Marinette, where did you get that necklace from?" Not sure if I could tell Alya the truth, I thought up something quick and said, "My aunt sent it - to me as a - late birthday present." Alya shrugged and we went inside.

We went to class and after attendance, the teacher started calling for any volunteers to present their projects. I decided to volunteer my group to go first. After roughly 5 minutes we finished and I have to admit that even though she is mean and selfish, Chloe was very good at presenting. I even complimented her on it. So - Chloe being Chloe - had to disturb the silence. After a few presentations had gone by Chloe just had to make a mean comment to Max about the pin he was wearing for his presentation. As he ran out of the room, I had a bad feeling and a few minutes later, an Akuma was terrorizing the school.

Everyone began evacuating out of the school as quickly as possible without trampling one another. I was running alongside to Alya who was upset because she had forgotten her phone at home and couldn't film anything for the Ladyblog. As we passed the gates, Chat Noir and Ladybug came from above, jumping into the chaos to defeat the Akumatized Max. I felt Trixx shifting in my purse and looked down to see her peeking through a small slit at the top. When her purple eye met my blue ones, I looked away.

A few moments after the fighting started, we saw Ladybug's black and red blur of restoring ladybugs zoom over the school. Some shouted 'thank you' to the heroes as they left and headed back inside the now Akuma free school. Alya and I went back to the classroom to find everyone in our class giving Chloe the cold shoulder. Even Sabrina was ignoring Chloe's pitiful demands.

On the way home after school, I saw Nathaniel sitting on a bench drawing in his sketchbook. I walked up to him and tried to start a conversation, "Hey Nathaniel, your presentation was amazing."

He seemed a bit startled and looked up, "Thanks Marinette, yours too." I smiled when he asked, "Why are you talking to me, anyway?"

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?"

"I basically forced you to go to my birthday party yesterday." He let out an uneasy laugh, making a few lines over the blank paper in front of him.

I sat down and hugged him as I said, "Don't worry about it, you didn't harm me. Why don't you come to my family's bakery during the weekend and I can give you the present that I didn't give you yet."

He pulled back and looked at me a bit shocked but had a big grin as he nodded his head. I got up, said goodbye to Nathaniel and continued the walk home. Coming from the side door of the bakery, I went to my room but not before getting a croissant for Trixx.

I opened my purse and Trixx flew out, snatching the croissant out of my hand. "You wanted to help, didn't you?" I asked as Trixx bit into the fluffy pastry.

"Well - it's your choice if you want to do this - but I will be lying if I said no." I nodded my head, understanding the Kwami's honesty. "So, besides illusions, what powers would I have if I decided to use the miraculous?"

Trixx answered after a few bites in her croissant, "Let's start off with the basics; you have a flute for a weapon to help you conjure your illusions and retractable claws for you to be able to climb and fight. Your eyesight also becomes animal sharp - that will help you see in the dark - as well as spirts..."

"Hold up, spirits?" Everything the Kwami said so far made some sort of sense, but this was completely out of nowhere.

Trixx simply gave a sharp nod and continued, "Your most powerful skill is called 'Requiem'. It calls in 7 sprites to help distract your opponent better than your illusions: but after you use it you have 5 minutes before you de-transform."

"And... this is where seeing spirits come to play; you may have to help guide lost souls to the afterlife or those that have become too "rowdy" to stay here. Sometimes they have unfinished business. No matter which side they were on - good or bad - all my previous hosts have kept the balance between life and the afterlife. To transform you say, 'Claws Barred'."

I nodded and curiously asked, "Can I transform at least once? Without, you know, committing?" Trixx nodded her head and finished off her croissant as I said, "Trixx, Claws Barred."

Trixx flew into the neckless and a light shone as I transformed. After the light died down, I looked at my reflection in the full-length mirror to see myself in what looked like an orange jumpsuit with white coming down the middle with my neckless hovering over it. I looked at my hands but only saw smooth gloves, 'What about the claws?'

As the thought crossed my mind the claws appeared, followed by a tail on my back with the same orange as the rest of the suit and had 5 white stripes on it. Short heels replaced my reliable flats and an orange mask covered my face with foxy ears on my head. My hair was now in one ponytail instead of my pigtails. Holding out my hand, a flute formed from blue flames cool to the touch.

Struggling for a moment, I finally de-transformed and Trixx flew out of the neckless. Questions began nagging my brain before I asked Trixx, "Why do I have retractable claws?"

"Hmm? Oh, there's two answers to that question. First of all, foxes have retractable claws. Also, so that if you are spotted and the enemy attacks, and you can't get away, you can fight back until an ally comes to help or to buy time to use Requiem."

"Okay, but why do I need to move spirits to the afterlife? What happens if the spirits don't move on?"

"Let's just say, you don't want to know - and hope you don't have to find out why."

I nodded and for the rest of the evening, I kept to my usual routine and went to bed at around 9, laying under the covers for a while before falling asleep with Trixx next to me on my pillow.

Outside POV  
At an old, China-themed, home medicine office, a turtle Kwami sat up as he felt Marinette transform and turned to the old man with him, "Trixx's miraculous was just activated."

 **TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three The first appearance of Kitsune.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **Miraculous Ladybug.** **This is going to be robot cop episode but there will be big changes. And there will be big changes for the rest of the series. Ladybug's civilian form will be reveled this chapter. And** **thanks to** **Silverbell2002 for the updates, and Marinette's super hero name. If this doesn't update fast, it's because I'm trying to change it from the show. And Requiem is from I'mthepunchlord he came up with the idea, but I changed it to my style.**

 **Marinette's POV**  
As I stretched the next morning, I took a quick look at my calendar and saw my hasty note that today was career day at school. I got up and quickly took a shower, got dressed and as I grabbed my purse Trixx popped out of it causing me to jump back in surprise. Trixx looked upset by my reaction and quietly hovered uneasily.

"Sorry Trixx, it's going to be some time before I completely get used to you around."

As soon as the words reached her ears, Trixx bounced back to her optimistic self. "No worries Kit, I understand. Off topic question though; if you were going to help Ladybug and Chat Noir, what will be your superhero name be?"

I thought for a minute before answering, "Either Renard or Kitsune."

Trixx looked pleased with my answer as she whisked around my head, "I guess the nickname is stuck, huh? Seeing as 'Kitsune' is the Japanese word for fox."

"Guess you're right," I opened my purse and Trixx flew back in, allowing me to go downstairs to quickly eat - and sneak a croissant to Trixx - before leaving for school with a box of freshly made croissants in the safety of my dad's arms.

When we arrived most of the class had a parent with them and naturally Chloe had her father with her. The only strange thing was that Alya wasn't here yet, usually, she was here before I even woke up. As I went to my seat I saw that Chloe was showing off some sort of bracelet to Sabrina before putting it away in her bag after the bell rang.

In the last second, Alya made a dash through the door, tripping over Chloe's bag and quickly getting back up as she tried to explain why she was late. Everything calmed down and we began to introduce our parents and their careers. When our turn came, my dad rattled on about the schedule of a baker and the kind of baked goods we sell as well as some unusual orders we had done. Near the end, I went around passing the croissants we brought, careful to avoid Chloe's trippable bag.

After us, Chloe went up with her father and reached into her bag to show whatever it was to the class but looked shocked when she opened a box to find it empty. "My bracelet, it's gone! Who took it?" Her shriek was nearly ear-piercing. In a flash, Chloe set accusing eyes towards Alya. "You! You stole my bracelet!"

Alya was taken aback at her exclamation and nearly shouted back, "I did not."

A few minutes earlier ( **Outside POV** )  
When everyone was busy watching Marinette and her dad, Plagg was staring out of Adrien's bag. He was dreaming of the box that Chloe had thinking it was a Camembert cheese box. So, when everyone was distracted with Marinette and her dad's presentation he snuck out of Adrien's bag and into Chloe's, opening the box - expecting the delicious scent of Camembert - he instead got the bracelet stuck on his head. In confusion, Plagg quickly flew out of Chloe's bag and back into Adrien's.

 **Marinette's POV**  
Chole and Alya were going back and forth, accusing and denying shouts over Chloe's missing bracelet, Alya even started pointing at other people could have taken it aside from me and her. I know Alya wouldn't have taken it, but I don't think anyone else would have either. So, who could have taken it?

From the other side of the room, the Mayor raised his voice, "You're fired!" everyone looked around to see Sabrina's dad look defeated before leaving the room without a word. I felt bad for him. As Chloe and her dad left, I could see that most of the students were glaring at Chloe.

 **Outside POV**  
Sabrina's dad was walking slowly through the hallway as he passed a girl with green eyes and sky-blue hair wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. She was about the same height as Marinette, if not a little bit taller. She quickly stopped, her black earrings shined as she turned to speak, "Hello officer Roger."

He stopped walking and looked up, "Hello Skyler, but I'm afraid I'm no longer an officer, I was recently fired by the mayor. He said that since I couldn't do what he said that I wasn't cut to be an officer of the law anymore."

"That's terrible it's just not right." He nodded his head in agreement but continues walking out.

When Skyler walks past Chloe and her dad, she greets them both with a fake smile and happy attitude but glares at them as soon as their backs were to her.

'Chloe was probably using her dad's position for her own advantage to get anything she wants again.' Skyler thought before realizing she was taking too long to get back and rushed up the stairs.

Mr. Rogers was sitting in his car when a black butterfly landed on his whistle. Somewhere he heard a voice talking to him,

"RogerCop, I am Hawkmoth. This city needs a true, ruthless fighter of wrong and that's where you come in. I will grant you powers in exchange for Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous,"

"Yes, sir."

Dark magic covered him and soon he was transformed into RogerCop. He left his car in search of the Mayor and makes his way to the school. By the entrance he sees Ms. Mendeliev throwing a wrapper and missing the trash can, he warns her to pick it up and after a brief argument, arrests her for littering. He then makes his way inside to find the Mayor.

Skyler was walking back to her classroom when she heard screaming and saw RogerCop arresting people. She quickly hid, prompting the red and black polka-dotted kwami to come out of her bag.

"Let's go; Tikki spots on." Skyler transformed into Ladybug, a small flash of light giving away her hiding spot.

Meanwhile, RogerCop burst through the door of the classroom. He scanned the room before turning to the teacher, "Where is the Mayor?" She kept calm and answered quickly, "I'm afraid he has already left a while ago."

As RogerCop scanned the room, Marinette snuck out and hid behind the wall, opening her bag to talk to Trixx. "Now this is a mess." The fox's ear twitched in excitement.

"Yeah, it is. What do you think I should do?"

Trixx looked at her with a knowing smirk, "I think you already know the answer to that Kit."

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't have left the classroom if you didn't want to help Kit." The kwami answered.

Marinette ran to the bathroom before RogerCop left the classroom and saw her. "I asked you what I should do because I don't know." She turned the corner and saw that the hall was empty.

"It's good that you're thinking about this; because the fox who hunts impatiently will go hungry."

As they reached the locker room doors, Marinette and Trixx heard screaming. They looked around and Trixx hid as they saw the Mayor running away, RogerCop chasing him close behind.

 **In the boy's bathroom.**

Adrien left the classroom and was trying to pull the bracelet off of Plagg's head after he found the kwami in his bag. "Why would you do this?"

"It was an honest mistake, I thought it was Camembert."

"You think everything is Camembert." Adrien let out a sigh and an idea came up. He took out a piece of Camembert and put some pepper on it, waving it in front of Plagg until the kwami sneezed, the force slipping the bracelet off.

Adrien cheered as he quickly called out, "Plagg, claws out."

After he transformed, he intently ran out of the boy's bathroom with Chloe's bracelet in his pocket. He ran out the main doors and jumped on RogerCop causing the villain's laser hit the car in front of them; but unknown to Chat Noir or anyone, the laser was a tracker. The car drove off and RogerCop turned to Chat Noir.

"You are obscuring justice Chat Noir, you are going to pay for this." He began shooting lasers at Chat to capture him. Without warning, RogerCop caught Ladybug as she jumped at him and threw her over the school roof, straight into the courtyard.

RogerCop's car pulled up to where the villain stood, and as he got in Chloe came rushing out, yelling his name before getting into the car after him. As they drove off Ladybug caught up to them with Chat following suit. Marinette and Trixx were watching from a window and now looked at each other before Marinette gave in;

"It looks like they might need my help Trixx." The kwami smiled and bounced around from hearing those words, "I can't wait, Kit! Let's do this."

"Trixx, Claws Barred!"

Trixx was pulled in the pendant and after the transformation was complete with Marinette in her superhero get up, she went outside and quickly started to climb the building after calling upon her claws.

Marinette's POV  
The heels really were the most dangerous part of the suit, I already fell multiple times, but the suit absorbed some of the pain as I barely felt the scrapped knees or almost twisted ankle.

From a nearby TV, the mayor was tied up, trying to act dignified but you could still hear the quiver in his throat;

"Paris has a new superpower, his name is RogerCop and I am hereby relinquishing all authority to RogorCop. All citizens are ordered to answer to him."

RogerCop pushed the mayor away and addressed the viewers;

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are now outlaws. They must be hunted down and taken to custody immediately."

I got worried as he said that, and ran faster. But as I got to City Hall, I saw it surrounded by officers and took me a moment before I spotted Ladybug and Chat Noir hiding behind a chimney. They looked like they were discussing a way in or some sort of plan as an idea struck me.

I took out my flute and brought it up to my lips, and even though I don't know how to play the flute, much less hold it properly, it felt right as I started to play. I remembered what Trixx said about how to use my power and concentrated on the illusion I wanted. A small glowing orb formed where I wanted the illusion; right in the middle of all the officers, where no one was watching.

They looked so real as the smoke vanished, like perfect copies of the two sitting not too far off, looking confused from behind the chimney. It did the trick as officers began going after the copies, who dodged and escaped away from City Hall, the officers following after them. The real Ladybug and Chat Noir looked around and hesitated for a moment before quickly moving inside.

The pendant beeped before a piece of the tail dimmed away and I was left with the choice of going in right away or de-transform and charge up Trixx in case I need my power again. Everything looked calm enough and I was confident that Ladybug and Chat Noir could fight without me; I was there for back up. As I de-transformed, the copies disappeared, probably confusing a few citizens and any officers that caught up to them. I quickly handed Trixx a croissant and she seemed to understand that the fight wasn't over yet, biting huge chunks off that looked as large as her head.

"Careful there Trixx, I don't want you to choke."

"You should see Chat Noir's kwami eat, then you would be surprised how much we can pack down."

As soon as Trixx was finished I transformed again and rushed inside to see RogerCop keeping them cornered, his eyes set for an opportunity to subdue them. I stood in the shadows in case this didn't work and quickly played my flute once more; creating an illusion of Sabrina right in RogerCops' line of view. Everyone was taken back, including me as RogerCop saw her;

"Sabrina, how did you get here?" He reached out to her and was surprised as she turned to smoke when he touched her shoulder.

The two heroes took the opportunity and called upon their powers as I silently slipped away. I rushed back to school and de-transformed again, this time having Trixx hide in my purse and grabbing my school bag. I melted into the crowd of students heading home as I left the bathroom, moving as quickly as I could to get home.

When I made it inside, I let out a huge breathe I was holding and slouched against the door. After a few minutes, I got up and headed upstairs, grabbing a plate of food before entering my room and out to the balcony to get some cool air and talk to Trixx without too much suspicion. As my head popped out from my skylight I was surprised to see Ladybug leaning on the railing. She looked over and waved;

"Hello, Marinette was it? How are you doing?" She was friendly but also kept her eyes on me, which made me more nervous than I was already.

"Good, how are you? You were just fighting an Akuma weren't you?"

She nodded in response to my question before crossing her arms, "I'm doing great. I came here because I didn't have the chance to say this earlier, but I need to tell you something." I got more nervous when I realized that she might have found out my identity and set down my plate before I dropped it. "You shouldn't do what you did two days ago, you know."

I was relieved as she began lecturing me on how I shouldn't get myself into dangerous situations and how it was her and Chat Noir's job to protect Paris, before leaving without me uttering a word. When she was out of sight Trixx got out of my purse and quickly ate her croissant while muttering between bites, "Just like her 45 years ago."

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The makeup birthday.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous ladybug I'm speeding up something up and the akumas might be out of order. This is going to be a short chapter. With the chat romance/puns please PM ideas if you have any and I will give credit for it. Also shout out to ATDao257 for being so positive and a there is a reason why Skyler lectured Marinette RockSunner you will find out in this chapter. Also thanks to Silverbell2002 for the editing.**

 **Skyler's POV**

I was getting ready for bed when I remembered that I wanted to ask Tikki about something that was bothering me today. "Hey Tikki, what happened during the Akuma attack today? What made those copies of Chat Noir and me?"

Looking up from her half-eaten cookie, Tikki cocked her head when she replied, as though trying to remember. "Trixx was activated... I sensed her at your school and the mayor's office. She's the kwami to the Fox miraculous. From what I remember the Fox users can create illusions... usually starting with one or two before needing to detransform. After a while, they can create multiple different illusions."

Getting a rough idea of the user's power, a seed of worry sprouted. "I wonder; are they good or bad people? They helped us, but they could also try to trick us."

"It all depends on the miraculous user as a person. Kwamis can only really follow the users' orders without a choice if we're forced to. Take Hawkmoth's kwami for example."

I nodded my head but the thought that any of miraculous kwamis being used against their will upset me.

A sudden thought popped up when I recounted Tikki's words. I quickly asked Tikki, almost breathlessly: "If the Fox can make more illusions, then does that mean Chat Noir and I can use our powers more than once?"

Tikki shook her head no, explaining slowly; "You aren't able to because what you do goes against the law of magic of the Earth. You can directly make something from thin air; while Chat can destroy something to nothing in seconds. That take most of our energy just to do one. But for the Fox, their power tricks the Earth into believing something is there when in reality, it's not." I nodded my head.

When I was about to go to sleep Tikki suddenly asked. "Oh, by the way, the girl you talked to earlier; Marinette. Was that even called for?"

"She shouldn't risk her life to try to stop an Akuma. I don't want anyone getting hurt because I failed to protect them or stop the Akuma." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"That is sweet of you Skyler, but it's not always possible," Tikki warned. I nodded and laid down, guiding Tikki near me as we drifted into sleep.

 **Marinette's POV**

After I woke up, I sat up and stretched. Yawning, Trixx rolled off of my lap and chirped, "Good morning Kit, how did you sleep?"

"Good," I mumbled, "Hey Trixx, can I ask a personal question?" Trixx nodded her head so continued to ask; "What did you mean last night when you said: 'Just like her 45 years ago.'?"

Trixx looked a bit surprised. "You heard that huh."

I nodded before Trixx looked away. "I will tell you later okay. You need to focus today; that kid Nathaniel is coming over."

"Oh, right! Thanks for the reminder Trixx."  
Getting dressed, I went downstairs. When I saw Papa and Mama, I explained that Nathaniel was coming over for his birthday and that I was celebrating with him. Waiting half an hour outside for Nathaniel to show up, when he did come, I greeted him with a hug and invited him inside. He hesitated so I gently pulled him in, noticing him blushing madly when I held his arm. Smiling, we went to the kitchen where I introduced everyone; "Nathaniel, these are my parents; Mama, Papa, this is Nathaniel." They both greeted each other with warm smiles.

After a while the introductions and small talk led to Nathaniel's birthday; where my parents offered to bake any flavored cupcake for him. After a few shy questions and some thought, Nathaniel settled with a classic chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing. Wanting to make a nice, fresh batch, my parents encouraged us to go upstairs and have fun.

With the narrow stairs leading to my room, I offered for Nathaniel to go up first and followed right behind, only to see Trixx sitting on my desk eating a croissant. I panicked at the thought of Nathanial seeing her, but then it crossed my mind that Trixx never mentioned keeping her a secret. Trixx looked over and loudly asked, "Back so soon, Kit?"

Nathanial was startled at the sudden voice in my room and zeroed in on Trixx, who in turn looked like she just now noticed the redhead. "We already showing secrets Kit? Huh." Trixx shrugged indifferently, but it wasn't long before she burst out laughing.

I stood speechless; she never told me to keep it a secret! If she did, I would have at least went upstairs to tell her to hide or something!

Nathaniel, for his part, recovered from his scare and went up slowly to Trixx. About halfway towards her, he turned to me and asked in a whisper; "What is that…thing?"

Suddenly, Trixx stopped laughing and glared at Nathanial after hearing him call her a 'thing'. He jumped back at her glare and looked at me for an explanation. I quickly told him everything and after I was done, he started asking questions.

"So you helped Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat RogerCop as a fox-themed hero?"

I nodded and saw some wheels turning as he hesitated before hastily asking; "Can you show me your costume?" I was a little taken aback by this, but I smiled and nodded.

"Okay-Trixx, Claws Barred."

Trixx was absorbed by the necklace and I transformed into my superhero costume. Nathaniel looked amazed and I blushed when I heard him whisper; "I have to draw you." He blushed as well and cleared his throat before speaking up "If that's okay with you, that is."

"Of course! I'd be honored." I smiled and got into a comfortable pose as Nathanial reached into his bag for his sketchbook.

After what felt like an hour pass by, Nathaniel was done drawing and flipped it around to show me as I stretched out. The drawing was amazing, and his style made me really look like a comic superhero. Just as I was going to say this, my parents called from downstairs.

I de-transformed as Nathanial headed down first and waited in the kitchen for me to catch up before we both went down to the bakery. After we nearly ate all the cupcakes Nathaniel said he had to go home. We said our goodbyes outside and as he turned the corner I went back inside and to my room with a croissant in hand.

"So Trixx, what did you mean 'Just like her 45 years ago'?" I asked as I handed Trixx the croissant. She looked uneasy before taking a deep breath.

"Kit...no-Marinette." I got worried as she never called me by my name before and took this a sign that she was serious. Trixx looked at me and said unwavering;

"You're not the first fox hero in Paris."

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miracles ladybug and thanks for your patience for this chapter and thanks to xXxSilveraxXx (formally Silverbell2002) for all their help. Thanks to ATDao257 for his complement.**

 **Marinette's POV**

"You're not the first fox hero in Paris."

"What do you mean Trixx, I never heard of a fox hero in Paris." I said worriedly to Trixx, but she shook her head and said, "My last chosen was originally active in America, not Paris, twenty-two years ago, before she stopped and moved. Come sit down Kit, its story time."

I sat down on my bed as Trixx started, "Forty-five years ago there was a teenage boy who was my chosen named Joseph Vies. He was a good person; always helping people even when he was not facing Prix - the holder of peacock miraculous at the time - or the Amoks Prix created. He was a master of illusions; he could make a total of 25 illusions in one transformation and he never once treated me like I was inferior."

Trixx smiled as she was talking about him and I couldn't help but feel a little inferior to Joseph, but Trixx's voice was somber as she continued, "But soon came along that time's Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug basically turned everyone against Joseph by saying he was in league with Prix and even though he helped them for so long they turned their backs on him. It broke him. He gave me back to the guardian soon after and I never saw him again."

I felt the tears in my eyes build up. 'How could that earlier Ladybug ruin a hero?' I looked up to Trixx, "Do you know the reason why she did that?"

Trixx answered awkwardly, "Tikki, the Ladybug Kwami, told me when she was returned to the guardian that the reason Ladybug did that was to be in the good graces of the public."

"So, she slandered another hero to gain a good reputation? That's terrible." Trixx nodded her head as I got up and opened the skylight to the balcony. Trixx followed me up as I mused, "I should probably get used to the heels on my costume, right Trixx?"

"Claws Barred!"

I activated my claws and tried jumping to the roof across the alley. I landed on the edge of the roof and the heels made me slip off but before I fell too far, I used my claws to grab on the side of the wall and was able to plant myself there.

I climbed to the top and muttered, "That was close... What is that?" I saw a transparent-like person walking along the street below, "Is that a sprite?"

I continued to my training with the heels and I was getting better with it; I'm not falling as much anymore. I smiled as I took a break, watching as sprites began gathering and drifting away when my ears picked something up. It sounded like the whirl of a yo-yo.

I looked over where the sound was coming from and saw that it was a yo-yo heading right towards me. I jumped out of the way and landed near the edge of the roof. Then a person in a red and black polka-dotted suit appeared, standing on the other side of the roof. Soon a person in a black leather suit with cat ears was by her side.

I jumped back a little a bit more and now I'm on the edge. I looked over into the alley and saw an open dumpster. I looked over to them in confusion, "Why did you attack me?"

Ladybug spoke up, yo-yo in hand "You could be working with Hawkmoth."

My eyes widen in disbelief, "What evidence do you have that shows I'm working for Hawkmoth?" This felt familiar, like it happened before...

"You helped out once but that could be a ruse to get us to let down our guard around you. What hero would use powers like yours?"

I growled and without a thought shouted, "Or maybe it's just that you want to be the heroes and anyone you don't like is the enemy!"

They flinched as I activated my claws and charged at Ladybug, taking a swipe at her. But Chat Noir blocked my claws with his staff and pushed me back, taking a defensive stance in front of Ladybug. I snapped out of my sudden anger at that, groaning as I realized that I rushed into a fight.

Ladybug took advantage of my distraction, throwing her yoyo again at me, causing me to jump away and back towards the edge. With some quick thinking, I smirked at a thought and whispered out, "Let's see what this can do."

"Requiem!" I shouted, catching the two heroes off guard.

Seven spirits appeared around me and without any orders or telling them what to do, they went towards Ladybug and Chat Noir. The duo tried to hit them but every time they made contact, their weapons passed right through it. As they were distracted, I jumped down into the opened dumpster and closed the top.

 **Skyler's POV**

As the illusions disappeared so had the Fox holder. I turned to Chat Noir, "We have to find her." I get ready to chase but what he said next stops me.

"I have been thinking since you told me about what you think. But uh- should we be doing this and why should we do it?" I looked at him as he continued, "She did help us and really what she said is kind of true, we don't know her intentions."

I looked at him with a pointed gaze, "She attacked us."

Chat replied with a little edge, "After you accused and pressured her! You basically cornered her like an animal and animals tend to lash out when cornered,"

I glared at him but he ignored it, "Chase her if you want but I'm leaving and next time I won't bite a helping hand, my lady." He jumped the opposite way the Fox ran off to, leaving me behind.

I shook my hand like I did when he was telling his funny puns, but I will never tell him that. After he left, I jumped to the roof where the Fox had probably jumped to and ran in that direction. I growled as I tried to catch up with her.

 **Marinette's POV**

I laid in the dumpster which unfortunately for me was filled with trash. With the enhanced and sensitive hearing, I heard Ladybug leave much to my relief. I got out and climbed back up the building I was on earlier as I heard beeping coming from my necklace. I looked towards the street and realized where I was, allowing me to take a shortcut home. After three minutes I got home and de-transformed. Trixx flew out and looked very angry.

I sniffed myself and flinched back at how horrible the smell was. "…I wouldn't be surprised if those two are related," I looked up to where Trixx was and saw an angry look on her face, tail sharply flicking back and forth. I walked toward the bathroom as Trixx asked a little bit angry, "What's wrong Kit, where are you going?"

"I need to take a shower to get the smell of trash off of me." Trixx's eyes widened and said, "Sorry, I'm just mad at Ladybug." I nodded as I went to the bathroom.

After the much-needed shower, I came out in fresh pajamas and got a croissant for Trixx. After I picked one up, I noticed a figure on the other side of the roof but after I blinked, they were gone. I shrugged it off wearily and went back up. I gave Trixx the croissant as she mumbled, "You always spoil me, a fox could get used to this." I smiled and laid down on my bed as Trixx finished her croissant she sat down on my head.

 **TBC**


End file.
